


Habit Forming

by JaneDavitt



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds it disconcerting when Jayne gets vocal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit Forming

"I ain't a girl."

He gives Jayne a baffled smile. As he's got his hand wrapped around the part of Jayne that proves that beyond a shadow of a doubt, it seems an odd comment to make.

And Jayne doesn't usually talk much when they do… this. Just looks at Simon, hot-cold eyes and a beckoning sneer, and as soon after as they can manage it, they're somewhere private doing… quiet things.

"You're touching me like I'm your sister."

He's being tender? To Jayne? Caring?

"Don't."

Simon's hand moves just so.

And Jayne's mouth whispers what Simon's thinking.

"That's better."


End file.
